Cristine Rose
| Place of birth = Lynwood, California, USA | Characters = Gi'ral }} Cristine Sue Rose is the actress who played the role of Gi'ral in the Star Trek: The Next Generation sixth season episodes and in . She was born in Lynwood, California and graduated from Stanford University. Rose has an extensive list of television credits which have included four series (one of which never aired), fifteen recurring roles, over seventy guest appearances, eleven made-for-TV movies, and several pilots. She is currently best known for her role as Angela Petrelli on NBC's science fiction drama series Heroes. Television career TV movies Rose made her television debut playing Jackie Kennedy in the 1977 two-part movie The Trial of Lee Harvey Oswald. Ellen Geer and Lawrence Pressman also had roles in this movie. Rose's next TV movie was Terrorist on Trial: The United States vs. Salim Ajami, which aired on CBS in January 1988. Dakin Matthews, George D. Wallace, and Michael McGrady acted in this production, as well. In 1990, Rose was seen in two TV movies: Burning Bridges, with Joel Polis, and Extreme Close-Up, with Bibi Besch, Jefrey Alan Chandler, Kerrie Keane, and Richard Libertini. These were followed the next year by For the Very First Time, which also featured Mädchen Amick and Lilyan Chauvin. Rose next appeared in the 1992 comedy Just My Imagination with Robert Curtis Brown. Her subsequent TV movies have included The Lost Child (2000, with Ned Romero), Go Figure (2005, with Tania Gunadi), and the Emmy Award-nominated Mrs. Harris (2005, with Larry Drake, Caroline Lagerfelt, John Rubinstein, and Bill Smitrovich. Guest appearances One of Rose's earliest guest appearances was a 1985 episode of Spenser: For Hire, which starred Star Trek: Deep Space Nine actor Avery Brooks. In 1987, she appeared on Matlock, in an episode with Jason Wingreen. She also appeared on Growing Pains, which featured Andrew Koenig in his role as "Boner." Rose made a return appearance to Growing Pains in 1991 as a different character (though Koenig had left the show by that time). In 1988, she was seen on St. Elsewhere, the hit medical drama which starred many of her fellow Star Trek alumni: Ed Begley, Jr., Ronny Cox, Bruce Greenwood, Norman Lloyd, France Nuyen, and Jennifer Savidge. Her episode also featured William Sadler and Alfre Woodard. That same year, Rose appeared in the pilot episode of the NBC sitcom Dear John. Star Trek: Enterprise guest actors Jane Carr and Harry Groener were both regulars on this series, and both appeared in the pilot. Afterward, Vincent McEveety directed Rose, Eve Brenner, and Jeremy Kemp in an episode of Murder, She Wrote. Rose appeared in the first of two episodes of L.A. Law in 1988. This episode also guest-starred Fran Bennett. Rose returned to the series (in a different role) in 1993. Both episodes featured Corbin Bernsen and Larry Drake, who were regulars on the series. In a 1997 episode of Ally McBeal, Rose and Stan Ivar played a married couple who were getting a divorce. Mark Metcalf was the husband's lawyer. In 1998, Rose appeared with fellow TNG guest actor on two different series: the long-running NBC medical drama ER (in an episode which also featured Mike Genovese and Marc Lawrence) and the short-lived science fiction drama Prey (with Kaj-Erik Eriksen and the aforementioned Larry Drake). The many other series on which Rose guest-starred during the 1990s include Night Court (starring John Larroquette), The Nanny (starring Daniel Davis), The Jeff Foxworthy Show (starring Ann Cusack), Nash Bridges (in an episode with Kate Vernon and Tracey Walter), Moloney (with Julie Cobb), Men Behaving Badly (with Julianne Christie), Cracker (with Cliff DeYoung and Don McManus), C-16: FBI (with Zach Grenier, Gregory Itzin, and Glenn Morshower), Dharma & Greg (with Miriam Flynn and Mitch Ryan), Beverly Hills, 90210 (with Mark Chaet), and Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show (directed by Scott McGinnis and starring Barbara Alyn Woods and Thomas Dekker). Rose worked with John Schuck in a 2000 episode of Diagnosis: Murder. The following year, she appeared on the HBO series Six Feet Under, with Joanna Cassidy and Robert Foxworth playing Margaret and Dr. Bernard Chenowith. Later that year, Rose reunited with St. Elsewhere actors Ed Begley, Jr. and Ronny Cox for an episode of The Agency, which also featured David Clennon, Tim Halligan, Lawrence Pressman, Dwight Schultz, and Faran Tahir. Rose was one of many Trek alumni to appear in the Philly episode "Loving Son". This episode also featured Jim Beaver, Bill Cobbs, John Cothran, Jr., Alan Dale, Michael Durrell, Deborah Lacey, Conor O'Farrell, and Cress Williams. Rose's subsequent guest appearances include episodes of Any Day Now (with Geoffrey Blake, Olivia Hack, and Jennifer Morrison), Presidio Med (with Robert Knepper), 7th Heaven (starring Stephen Collins and Catherine Hicks), NCIS (with Tim Kelleher), CSI (with Scott Lincoln), and Without a Trace (starring Enrique Murciano, in an episode with Kris Iyer and Aaron Lustig). In 2005, Rose appeared on Boston Legal in the episode "Men to Boys." William Shatner and Rene Auberjonois were both regulars on this series at the time; Christopher Carroll and Bob Morrisey appeared in the episode, as well. The following year, Rose was seen on such shows as Crossing Jordan (starring Miguel Ferrer) and Command in Chief (with Samantha Eggar, James MacDonald, and Ned Vaughn). Recurring roles Rose played Mary Alice Peevey in several episodes of the short-lived drama series TV 101. Leon Russom was a regular on this series. After this series ended in 1989, Rose played Rita Traeger in two episodes of the CBS sitcom The Hogan Family (formerly Valerie). One of her episodes featured Clyde Kusatsu. Between 1992 and 1996, Rose appeared on the cult television series Picket Fences. She played the role of Lydia Brock in five episodes, during which time she worked with Kelly Connell, Megan Gallagher, Bruce Gray, Michael Keenan, Leigh Taylor-Young, and Ray Walston. Rose was also seen on the sitcom Grace Under Fire, on which she played Barbara Norton for four episodes. Jon Paul Steuer was a regular on this series; Paul Dooley appeared in one of Rose's episodes. In 1994, Rose appeared on the hit sitcom Ellen, playing Susan in three episodes, the last of which featured Tommy Hinkley. That same year, Rose appeared as Dr. Townsend in two episodes of Models, Inc., the first of which also featured Star Trek: Voyager star Robert Beltran. In 1997, Rose guest-starred as Jenny Selby in two episodes of Party of Five. She then played Mrs. Mumford on the series Clueless (based on the film which starred Wallace Shawn). In 1999, she was seen as Claire Pryce in five episodes of the fantasy series Charmed. One episode was directed by James L. Conway, another by John T. Kretchmer, and a third featured Brenda Bakke and Jeff Kober. That same year, she began playing Cynthia Blake on the NBC series Providence. Concetta Tomei was a regular on this series; other Star Trek performers Rose worked with on this series include Nikita Ager, Michael Reilly Burke, Tim Ransom, and Jamison Yang. Since then, Rose has held brief recurring roles on The Practice (with Michelle Horn and Bill Smitrovich), Gilmore Girls (with Mädchen Amick and Biff Yeager), and State of Mind (with Tom Virtue). In addition, Rose guest-starred in two episodes of the hit comedy series Friends, in which she and Gregory Itzin played a married couple. Rose also appeared in two episodes of How I Met Your Mother, playing the mother of the show's central character. Regular roles Rose starred as Barbara Bueller on the short-lived Ferris Bueller, based on the film featuring Alan Ruck. This series also starred Richard Riehle. In 1992, Rose starred as Ellen Barash in the short-lived FOX comedy series Flying Blind, though she only appeared in six episodes before leaving the show. Robert Bauer was one of her co-stars on this series. Rose then joined the cast of The Elvira Show for CBS, but this series never made it to air. From 2006 to 2010, Rose played Angela Petrelli, mother of Nathan and Peter Petrelli, on the NBC series Heroes. She was a recurring player in the first two seasons and became a regular cast member in the third season. Among the many other Star Trek performers working on this series or who have appeared on the show in the past are Zachary Quinto, Greg Grunberg, George Takei, Nichelle Nichols, Malcolm McDowell, Erick Avari, Joanna Cassidy, Michael Dorn, John Glover, and Dominic Keating. Films In addition to her television work, Rose has several films to her credit. Her first was a 1986 German drama called Fatherland. This was followed with a supporting role in the infamous 1987 box office flop Ishtar, which also featured Matt Frewer. Leo Penn direct Rose in her next film, the 1988 drama Judgment in Berlin, in which she played the wife of the main character (played by Martin Sheen). Harris Yulin appeared in this film, as well. Rose's next feature film did not come until 1997, when she appeared in the drama The Last Time I Committed Suicide. Rose appeared as an attorney in the hit 2000 romantic comedy What Women Want. She later appeared in the 2006 comedy Cook-Off!, along with fellow Trek veterans Diedrich Bader, Stephen Root (whose scenes were deleted), and Paul Willson. Rose and Gregory Itzin again portrayed husband-and-wife in the 2008 independent drama Float, which was co-produced by Kyla Kuhner. That same year, Rose was seen in another independent film, the comic drama Shades of Ray, which also featured Brian George. Most recently, she made an uncredited appearance in the 2009 romantic comedy He's Just Not That Into You. External links * * * de:Cristine Rose es:Christine Rose Rose, Christine Rose, Christine